Stalker
by All.I.Hear.Is.Green.Day
Summary: Jasper Hale barely knows Alice. But, boy does Alice Brandon know Jasper Hale! Jasper has always admired Alice, for her wits, her looks, her sweet nature. But little does Jasper know that he is constantly spied on, by none other than Alice Brandon.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: Jasper Hale barely knows Alice Brandon. But, boy does Alice Brandon know Jasper Hale! Jasper has always admired Alice, for her wits, her looks, her sweet nature. But little does Jasper know that he is constantly spied on, by none other than Alice Brandon. Read to find out what happens! All human, canon couples, a tad OOC. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Stephenie does though!  
Now, read my sexy peoples, read!**

"Shh! Bella!" I shushed my loud-mouth best friend.  
"Yeah, Emmett, I just don't know about that quiz, I mean, seriously how could Mr. Berty just spring that on us?" I heard Jasper say to one oh his best friends Emmett McCarty.  
"I dunno, bro, all I know is that Rose is hot, and English sucks," Emmett replied.  
That was one of the perks that came with stalking Jasper Hale, you got to find out the latest "Cullen Gossip," as me and Bella called it.  
"Dude, that's gross she's my freaking twin sister!" Jasper exclaimed.  
"Sorry, man, but you just can't deny the hotness!"  
"If you like her so much ask her out," Jasper stated obviously. Smart, man.  
"Bro, she's got a boyfriend!"  
"You think I don't know that? Her and Royce are always off and on, one minute she's all 'Oh, Royce, you're _so_ wonderful!' And then the next she's all, 'Ugh! Royce you're such a disgusting pig!'" Jasper said in a pretty good impersonation of Rosalie.  
"But, what if I ask her out while they're on?" Emmett asked.  
"Make sure they're off!" Duh.  
"What if...?" Their voices were drowned out as they both hopped into Emmett's monster Jeep, slammed the doors shut, and sped off.

I stepped out from behind the bush me and Bella were crouched down behind.  
"Sometimes I really can't believe you, Al," Bella told me.  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"You and your stalking!" Bella exclaimed.  
"I don't stalk him!" I defended myself automatically, even though she was right, and I knew it. "I just like him a lot, and want to know more about him!"  
"Hmm, maybe you could try actually _talking_ to him!" she suggested.  
I gasped, like I could ever force myself to utter words out of my mouth when I was near _Jasper Whitlock Hale_. Impossible!  
Bella groaned, "You're crazy, you know that?"  
"Yes, but you _know_ you love it!"  
"Ah, that I do, my spiky haired pixie, that I do," she responded.  
I grabbed her hand, and we walked to my yellow Porsche, I had had duty this morning. We took turns picking each other up to take them to school.  
Since it was Friday, Bella was going to spend the night over at my house, and stay the whole weekend like we did every Friday. We alternated that too. I started fooling around with the knob on the stereo, finding my station and turning the music up. Ugh, I hated this song! I grabbed my iPod out of my purse and snapped it in. Fireflies by Owl City started blaring out through the speakers.  
I started to sing along, as did Bella:  
_"You would not believe your eyes,  
If ten million fireflies,_

_Lit up the world as I fell asleep_

_'Cause they'd fill the open air,_

_And leave teardrops everywhere_

_You'd think me rude but I would just stand and stare...,"_

We continued singing the song and then we did a few of my other favorites and in what felt like no time at all we were home.

I eagerly hopped out of my car, and skipped to the door of my house with Bella trailing behind me. I opened the door called out, "Hey, mom!"  
And Bella called, "Hi, Mrs. Brandon!"  
"Hello, girls," my mom called back from the kitchen. Me and Bella made our way up to my wonderfully pink room, full of fun-ness galore! **(Alice's room is on my profile.)  
**"So, what do you wanna do?" I asked Bella.  
She shrugged and said, "I dunno, whatever is fine with me."  
"Okay! Whatever, it is!" I announced.  
Bella grinned at my enthusiasm.  
"No, but seriously what do you want to do?" I asked.  
"Is this your way of trying to make me get bored out of my mind enough, to quiz you on Jasper?" she asked me.  
"Possibly," I said, hiding my face.

"Ugh, your so sick! Okay, his favorite color?"  
"Blue."  
"Favorite band?"  
"Linkin Park."  
"Favorite sport?

"Baseball."

"One of his flaws?"  
"He's camera shy."  
"How much do you know about this boy?!" Bella asked, wildly.  
I shrugged, "I dunno, a lot."

"Crying shame," she muttered, shaking her head.  
"Oh well! Music?" I wondered.  
"Sure."  
I grabbed my iPod and plugged it into my iHome, music started blaring out of the speakers. I went to my closet, and grabbed two tennis rackets, and a balloon. I blew into it and it expanded. I tied a knot at the bottom, and hit it with the racket. Bella got the other racket and hit it back to me, we kept hitting the balloon back and forth singing to my music, until my mother called from downstairs, "Girls! Dinner's ready!"  
"Let's go," I said to Bella, and shouted, "Coming!" downstairs to my momma.  
Me and Bella went downstairs, and to the dining room. My folks were sitting at the table eating fettuccine Alfredo, "Hello, sweetie," my dad said not saying anything to Bella. He didn't like Bella because of her father Chief Swan, had caught him stealing from Home Depot, he served a few years. I wasn't particularly fond of my father.  
"Hi dad," I said, not looking at him.

I took my seat beside my dad, and Bella sat beside my mom. He preferred it that way.

"So, girls," my mom started, "How was school?"

"Meh," I said.

"The usual," Bella stated.

"Not very exciting, eh?" my dad asked, looking at me.

"No, not really," I began, "We learned crap that we forgot as soon as it was taught. And then we did what we always do after school."

"And what's that?" my mom pressed.  
"Uh, nothing," my parents didn't exactly _know_ about my...admiration of Jasper Hale.

"Hmm," my mom nodded.

For a few minutes we ate in silence.

"So, Bella, are you excited for Christmas?" my mom asked.

"Oh yeah!" Bella exclaimed, "I mean, yeah, me and my dad are going to go see Renee."

"Renee? Your mother?" my dad asked, talking to her for the first time since the incident.

"Yeah, my parents are split."

"Oh, I'm sorry," my mom apologized.

"No, don't apologize it isn't your fault. I guess they just grew apart. I don't even remember them being together they divorced when I was only three," Bella explained.

"Shame," I heard my dad mutter. I think Bella did too.

It was quiet then, nobody really knew what to talk about, I assumed Bella always thought these dinners over at my house were awkward. But I loved it over at her house, her house was small and cozy, and Charlie was just _so_ nice. I loved it there, I wanted to meet Renee. By the way Bella talked about her I could tell she was a very fun-loving woman. I wanted to meet her, and one way or another I would, I would follow Bella to Jacksonville if I had too. I laughed out loud at the thought of Bella's reaction of finding me in the trunk when she was getting her bags out to go board the plane.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Funny thought," I murmured.

"Hmm."

After dinner me and Bella went upstairs to my room again, we got on MySpace.

"Aaahhhh!" I screamed.

"What?!" Bella asked.

"Look! Look, at my friend request!" I yelled at her.

"What—Who?! Oh my God! Jasper freaking Hale!" Bella exclaimed.

I clicked accept, and clicked on his picture, to view his profile. I looked at his picture, it was of him, Emmett, and Jasper sitting on a beige couch with Wii remotes in their hands, pointing at the camera. Jasper had a huge grin on his face, and his blonde hair was falling in his face, I assumed he was winning. Edward had a look of concentration on his face, his green eyes were wide. But Emmett was hilarious, he looked like he was constipated, and he was gritting his teeth, he was on his knees, and his arm looked blurry, I could imagine him playing swinging his arm around like a maniac.

"L—look at Emmett!" I stuttered out through fits of laughter.

Bella did, and she started laughing too.

After we were done laughing Bella said, "Hmm, Edward looks pretty hot there."

"I knew it!"

"Knew what?"

"That you have the hots for a certain Edward Cullen!"

"I do not!"

"You do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

"Aha!" Bella exclaimed.

"Crap!" I yelled.

Bella started laughing like a maniac, and eventually I joined in too.

"I can't believe you fell for that again," Bella muttered.

"Well, I'm sorry you're just _too_ smart for me!" I lied.

"I know."

"Too," I muttered.

"Ugh!" Bella groaned.

"Quit your groanin' and moanin'," I scolded.

Bella laughed.

I continued to look at Jasper's profile, and I found out that he was a very deep person, even deeper than I thought he was.

"How many friends do you have?" Bella asked about five minutes later.

"A lot," I told her, "I accept every friend request that I get if it's someone I know, I'm friends with lots of people that I hate, Lauren Mallory for instance, Jessica Stanley, all them."

"You sent a friend request to _Lauren_?"

"No, Lauren sent a friend request to _me_."

"But, why? She hates us, she hates everybody except hot guys, and fake girls."

"Yeah, but nobody cares about that on MySpace, if you know 'em add 'em, simple stuff, babe."

"Oh."

Bella was so inexperienced. Well, I couldn't blame her, I had no clue what I had just said.

"So...," Bella started.

"So...what?" I asked.  
"I don't know I'm bored," Bella told me.

"I'm sorry, I'm boring."

"No, not at all. I'm just...I don't know..."

"Wanna go bowling?" I suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

We went downstairs, and told my parents that we were going bowling, and we headed out to my car. I loved my car.

The way to the bowling alley was confusing enough without the rain pouring down on the windshield. Stupid Forks. I turned on the GPS, and let that guide me.

"You have reached your destination," the robotic voice sounded out of the system, when we were there. I got put of the car, and me and Bella pulled on our hoods. We ran to the door, with excitement. I pushed the door but it wouldn't open, then I noticed it said, "Pull." I giggled nervously.

"Nice."

"I know."

We went up to the counter got our lane, and our shoes. I was a four. In kids. Small feet.

I made sure that we had the little things on the side that blocked you from getting a gutter ball. **(I know what they're called, Alice doesn't though!) **

We started to play and we were both well aware that we sucked. One time I threw the ball and it went over two lanes down. But I still got a strike! It was pretty awesome. Me and Bella started to talk about one of my favorite subjects—boys.

"Bella, you need a boyfriend."

"I have one, what are you talking about?"

"You have a boyfriend, and you didn't even tell me?!" I asked outraged.

"Yeah, my nonexistent one with the face of Johnny Depp, the body of Taylor Lautner and the eyes of Daniel Radcliffe, he's a riot!" Bella joked.

"Ugh! I hate you! I totally believed you!"

We chatted some more and then some guys about our age came in to the lane next to us. Three guys...they looked strangely familiar. Hmm, maybe because they were.

Emmett McCarty. Edward Cullen. And...You guessed it!

Jasper freaking Hale.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, (sadly,) nor do I own the hotness that is Jasper Whitlock Hale! **

**A.N. By the way, I just remembered that Jasper's "Last name" in Twilight was from Rosalie, so his last name in this story is Whitlock...you know what? Never mind, that's way too confusing! Enjoy, my sexy peoples! (No, you don't have to pay me for that confidence boost...unless you want too! =D)**

Jasper was here...in this bowling alley...in the lane right next to us. Well, hit me with a whip and call me creamy! Wow, that was weird...

"Uh, Bella, I'm gonna go to the, uh, bathroom," I said, running off.

"'Kay, boo," I heard her say. I pushed open the door once I reached the bathroom and I ran to the sink, and splashed water on my face. _Oh my God! Look at what I'm wearing!_ I thought. I was wearing a pink shirt with a green monster on it wearing 3D glasses, green skinny pants, pink converse (now bowling shoes), one pink fishnet glove that went to my elbow. Pink and purple shutter shades were on my head, for crying out loud! I had green star earrings on, and green finger nail polish. **(Pictures on profile.) **I looked like a joke, if Jasper was around I should be dressed for the red carpet!

"Okay, Alice, you can do this!" I told myself, in the mirror, "He's just a guy...an insanely beautiful, handsome, deep, smart, Southern gentleman, but still just a guy! He isn't going to pay you any attention anyway so why bother? Because, I should at least try! Great, now I'm talking to myself. He's still just a guy! And you're still talking to yourself, Alice. Alice, I know! Then stop. Okay, I'll stop. Are you done? Yes, I'm done, Alice—Wait! What? Ugh!" And then I stomped out.

"You're up, Al," Bella told me, when I reached her. I grabbed the hot pink ball, (I wouldn't take any other color,) I lined it up with the middle pin, closed my left eye, then opened it again making sure I was on target, I rolled the ball...

It rolled, and it rolled, and it, guess what! Rolled...

Boom!

"Oh, yeah, who's your daddy?! I mean, mommy! Oh, yeah, I got a strike! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! Beat that, sucka!" I screamed at Bella.

"Woo-hoo! Wait t' go, Al!" Bella congratulated. I looked over to the side to see if I was capturing the boys' attention. I watched Jasper look away quickly, when I caught him. He had been laughing.

I grinned at Bella and said through my teeth, "You saw that right?!"

Bella laughed and nodded, "My turn!" she announced.

She grabbed her ball and rolled it, she knocked down half of them.

"Hah!" I laughed.

"Whatever, watch this!" she said, when her ball came out she grabbed it and knocked the rest down.

"Boo-yah! I got a spare!" she yelled, "I am the bomb!"

"Yeah, babe your ticking!" I screamed, still just trying anything to get Jasper's attention.

"Bella, I'm hungry!" I told her, after I went up. I got another strike! I was really good under pressure, which is odd for me. I had been watching Jasper and I had found out that he was fabulous, like he was at everything else. Amazing man, he was.

"Okay, go get us some cheese fries or something," Bella said, lining up her ball.

"Mmm, cheesy fries, fries covered in cheese! It doesn't get any better than this!" I exclaimed, Bella laughed. I heard another laugh but I couldn't even force myself to look. I made my way over to the counter where we had gotten our shoes, "Um, hi," I say to the acne-faced teenager.

"Yeah, hey, what do ya want?" he asked rudely.

"Um, I'll have a basket of cheese fries, please," I order, pleasantly.

"Yeah, 'kay," he went to go get the cheese fries and I turned my head to watch Bella make her second go. I looked over at the lane beside us, Edward just went and now Jasper was getting up. _Oh my God! He's coming this way!_ I thought frantically. I gave myself another pep talk, but I refrained from arguing with myself. Now wouldn't be the best time to check into an institution for the mentally ill.

He got in line behind me, and I turned my head, back to the rude, zit man. He was standing there with the basket in his hands, "$4.50," he told me.

_Gosh, man, could you be even ruder? _I handed him a five and he gave me fifty cents back. I grabbed the fries and turned around, I had forgotten Jasper was there, (miraculously,) and I jumped.

And the first thing he ever said to me was, "Are you alright?"

He was _talking_ to me! Oh my God! "Oh, yes, you just scared me," I said, in a high voice, higher than usual because I was nervous and my heart was jumping into my throat.

"I am so sorry, ma'am," he apologized, with his slight accent. See? What did I tell you? Southern gentleman.  
"Oh, no don't apologize, my fault," I said, then I waved and walked back to my lane, I heard him murmur "goodbye," behind me quietly.

When I got back to the lane, I waited for Bella's ambush but she wasn't there, must have went to the bathroom.

_Crap! I forgot to get drinks!_ I thought. I popped a fry in my mouth then headed back to the counter, Jasper was still there.

I got in line behind him and he turned around, "Well, hello, there little Missy, we meet again," he said with a smile that lit up his gorgeous baby blue eyes.

"Oh yeah, don't think I'm stalking you or anything I just forgot drinks," I said with a nervous giggle.

"We all forget things sometimes, like me. I've forgotten my manners," he stuck out his hand, "I'm Jasper Hale."

I grasped his hand and shook it, when I grabbed it, I felt an electric jolt that warmed me from my fingertips down to my toes. Did he feel it too?

"Alice Brandon," I told him.

"Do you mind if I get your number Miss Brandon?" he asked.

Wait! Did I just hear correctly?! I don't think so... "Excuse me, I didn't catch that," I said, asking him to clarify.

"I'm sorry, I said, 'Do you mind if I get you number, Miss Brandon?'" he clarified. Wow! Uh, holy freaking wow! Holy freaking crap! Holy freaking crap on a freaking stick!

"Sure!" I said, handing him my phone, "Here, you put it in and I'll do the same to yours," Did I sound to pushy?

He grabbed my phone—(He's holding my phone! Eek!)—and entered his name and number into my phone book, he handed me his phone. I wasn't surprised to find out we had the same phone, I hadn't gotten the LG Scoop for a reason, you know. I put my name in as Alice, but I put a less than sign and a three beside it making a heart. I typed in my number and handed him his phone back and he did the same.

"Thanks, Miss," he said, than turned around and got his drink (orange soda, I could tell from looking through the lid) from the rude zit man, "I'll text you later, okay?"

"Okay, bye Jasper!" I called and waved to his retreating figure. A nice figure...

"Oh my gosh! Isn't he _so _cute?!" I asked the rude, zit man.

"Yeah, he is...," rude, zit man said staring at Jasper's butt. Okay, rude, _gay_, zit man.

"Um...yeah...so, can I get a orange soda and a Dr. Pepper?" I asked him.

"'Kay," he said, and grabbed two cups and pressed a button, and the drink came through a nozzle. He handed me the drinks and I handed him the cash.

"Peace," I said, walking to my lane.

"Oh my God! He talked to you! You guys exchanged numbers! Holy _freaking_ crap!" Bella yelled.

"Shh!" I shushed her, "I don't want him to hear!"

"Tell me all about it!" she commanded.

I told her the whole story, from me jumping all the way to the gay man, and by the end we were jumping up and down in circles, our hideous bowling shoes clapping against the ground. I heard Jasper laugh, me and Bella froze.

"Um, I think we should go now, Bella," I told her.

"Yeah, game's over, you won by the way," she let me know.

"Alright! Ali won, Al's the bomb! Uh-huh, uh-huh, uh-huh! Woo!" I sang, again trying to get Jasper's attention. Then I started skipping back to the counter to return my shoes, Bella followed. I slipped on my converse once I reached gay boy over here. **(No offense to gay people, I love them, one of my best friend's is gay!) **I sat my shoes on the counter, and Bella did the same. We paid and everything and me and Bella started to walk out the door, but I forgot something. I marched back into the building and screamed, "I'LL TEXT YOU LATER, JASPER!"

**Oh, boy did I love writing that! I want to thank all of you guys that reviewed, even if it was just two people! I appreciate it greatly, funsizedevil, and eeyore-ft-tigger, so thanks! And I completely understand why no one reviewed either 1, it's a suckish story or 2, no one likes Alice and Jasper! I love them both so I hope it's number one, because even if my story sucks I will continue, but you guys have _got_ to review it's like a drug to me! Seriously, I've got heroin needles people! Just kidding. But still, guys please review they POWER me, no lie.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter number two my sexy peoples, thank you and goodnight!**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you!**

**P.S.S. Did you guys hear about the death of Brittany Murphy? That was so sad, and as Ashton Kutcher said, 'the world did lose a little piece of sunshine'. Please pray for the Murphy family.**


	3. Chapter Three

**AN. Hey guys, I'd like to thank the one person that reviewed! Even if that one person had reviewed before that. C'mon, guys! I'm not writing this so you won't review and even ignore it! Guys! Seriously! I need you guys to review or the story will suck, _not exaggerating_! So...um, read my sexy peoples! And review, (that makes you even sexier!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, because I suck. Life sucks.**

After I had made my little "announcement" Jasper had laughed and waved. I had thought that I would have regretted doing that, but seeing Jasper laugh was worth making a fool out of myself. I went back outside and Bella said, "Wow, Al, I think you might have scared him."

I shrugged, and hopped in my Porsche, I inserted the key and revved the engine.

"I can't believe he actually _talked_ to me!" I said after a few minutes, not being able to hold it all in, for any longer.

"Why wouldn't he talk to you, Al? Your _amazing! _You're gorgeous, you're nice—," I cut her off.

"You're forgetting, crazy, hyper, and eccentric," I reminded her.

"Even better," she was completely missing the point.

"Whatever. When should I text him?" I asked her, excitedly.

"As soon as possible."

I threw her my phone, "Say, 'hi Jasper!'"

She slid open my phone and typed on the keypad, only a few seconds afterward my phone started to ring.

_I'm talking pedicures on our toes, toes_

_Trying on all our clothes, clothes_

_Boys blowing up our phones, phones_

_Drop-topping, playing our favorite CD's_

_Pulling up to the parties_

_Trying to get a little bit tipsy_

_Don't stop make it po—_"Dude! Answer the phone!" I yelled at her.

"What? It's just a text message from Jasper, and I love this song!" she complained.

"Get over it! Answer the freaking phone!"

_Ain't got a care in the world, but got plenty of beer_

_Ain't got no money in my pock—_the music finally quit.

"He said, 'Hey, little lady'" Bella told me, she sounded annoyed. Good.

Aww, he's so sweet! We were pulling into my neighborhood now, so I said, "Bells, hand me my phone."

She gave me my phone, and I looked at the text as we pulled into my driveway. I unlocked the doors of my car, and pulled the key out. Me and Bella went inside and I heard my mom yell, "Hi, girls!"

"Hey!" I yelled than I ran to my room, Bella trailing behind. I plopped down on my hot pink bed and slid open the keyboard.

_What are u doing?_

_Alice xx _

_Nothing much, just texting you. In Ed's car, he's dropping me off_

_Jasper xx_

"Bella! He put kisses! Oh my God!" I screamed.

"Seriously?! Lemme see!" she said and she grabbed my phone, "Oh my gosh!"

"I know, right?!

I snatched my phone back and typed in a reply.

_Oh, that's cool. Hey, send me a pic of you, for my contacts._

_Alice xx_

Of course I failed at trying to sound nonchalant, I'm sure. I already had several pictures of him on my phone, but they were from long distances, such a behind a bush, etc.

The next text I got back was from Jasper, of course.

It was a picture of him with a huge grin on his face, and underneath it said, _Here, now please send me one of you, ;) Jasper xx_

I figured that was coming next, I ran to my vanity mirror, and put on eyeliner and blush then I threw my phone to Bella and said, "Here take my picture."

She focused the phone, held it steady with both hands then snapped my picture. She handed me my phone and said, "Beautiful, I'm sure Jasper will agree."

I smiled at her, and looked at the picture she took. Hmm, I didn't look too bad. I typed in under the picture, _Here,_ _it isn't that great. Alice xx_

His next reply made my heart melt, _Alice your beautiful. Jasper xx_

I denied and he tried to assure me and eventually I let it go, we talked about MySpace and how he sent me a request, and all that. But then, I told him I had to go, because I felt bad leaving Bella here with nothing to do, so he told me goodbye and I turned to Bella.

She was lying asleep beside me on the bed, with my laptop on her lap.

Poor thing.

I shut off my laptop and plugged it into the charger on the floor, I quickly changed into my pajamas then got in the bed next to Bella, "Goodnight, Bella," I whispered even though I knew she was already swept away into dream land...with Edward most likely.

***

I woke up early in the morning like I always do, around 4:30, and put on my clothes, I looked more grown up then I did yesterday, but not by much.

I had on light blue skinny pants, and a dark blue shirt with 'love' written on it in a lighter blue, the same blue as the pants. I had on dark blue converse. And the bad I was going to use was blue too. I had blue sunglasses on my head.

The chances of me and Jasper meeting at the mall were incredibly slim, so I don't even need to bother looking nice.

"Belly! Wake up!" and I started jumping on my knees beside her on my bed.

"Edwa—Alice!" she caught herself. I'd let it slide this time, but one of these days I _will_ get them together.

"Get dressed!" I yelled at Bella. I stomped out of my room, (I was always angry when Bella wouldn't wake up) and went down stairs to make breakfast for myself, and Bella if she wanted it.

As I was getting the eggs out, I heard the stairs creak.

"Bella?" I asked.

"No, it's me Alice," I heard a small, soft voice say.

"Oh, it's you Cynthia," I said, recognizing her voice.

Cynthia was my sister, she was seven years old. Cynthia looks a lot like me, if it wasn't for the age difference we could pass for twins. She has my face exactly except instead of having green eyes like I do, hers are blue like our dad. She's going to be tall, like both of our parents, she's as tall as me already, or maybe I'm just short. I _am_ just 4'10"

"Sissy, I'm hungry," Cynthia told me.

"Okay, I'll fix you something right now. Why weren't you at dinner yesterday, sweetie?" I asked.

"I fell asleep," she admitted, "I was over at Maggie's house for a play date after school."

"Oh. Did you have fun with Maggie?"

"Yeah, we played dress up."

"That sounds fun," I said, trying to wake her up by getting her excited.

We talked some more about school and stuff, then we ate. I decided to bring Bella some food, to make up for me texting Jasper last night. I would text him right now, but I doubted he was up.

"Bella boo! Wake up!" I said sitting on my bed, beside her.

"Ugh! Five more minutes!" she muttered sleepily.

"I gave you an hour, boo. Get up! Up, up, up!"

"Who are you, Rose Falcon?" she asked, laughing despite how tired she was.

"No, sorry, Alice Brandon still."

"Hale."

"Shut up! Now, eat."

"Thanks, Al," she said, and started munching on the toast.

"We're gonna go to the mall later, I need clothes that will impress Jasper, and you need clothes that will impress Edward. Don't give me that look! And no, you can't pay for it, for _anything_! It's _all_ on me!" I said, and she continued to glare at me.

After she finished eating, (she still hadn't finished glaring) she got in the shower, and got dressed in a cute outfit. A pink ensemble that _I_ put together of course.

Then we were on our way to the mall.

**Okay, that chapter was pretty much just a filler, but I still liked it. Didn't you? If you did you'll review! Thanks, sexy people.**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you.**


	4. Chapter Four

**AN I love this story so much, that I just have to update! And I absolutely _adore_ you guys for reviewing. I got three reviews! So now I have six! (I still wonder why I'm failing math...,) Okay, so here's the next chapter of Stalker! Woo-hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in _this _life. _This_ life sucks. I suck life. *Giggles nervously* that didn't come out right...**

Me and Bella fought the whole way to the mall on who was going to pay. Bella kept on insisting, but then I practically screamed at her, "I'm picking it out, I'm paying for it. If you want to pay for it, you'll have to pick it out yourself! And I'm pretty sure Edward won't find a hobo attractive!"

I didn't here anything else about it, after that.

We turned into the parking lot of the mall, and got out. As soon as I stepped foot in the J.C. Penny's I went into super, hyperactive, Alice mode.

I ran to one of the racks and started picking up everything in my size. I set that down, then I did the same for Bella. There was more things in Bella's size because she wasn't so skinny, she looked anorexic, like I was.

I saw her looking around picking up a few modest things. I grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the dressing room area. I spotted the biggest one and we both got in.

I separated what was mine, and what was Bella's into two distinct piles. I grabbed some jeans and threw them on, I found a top that went with them, shoes etc.

And Bella did the same. Bella looked like she belonged on a runway, and she could easily steal Edward's heart.

But, me stealing Jasper's? I didn't know the answer to that one. And that bothered me, quite a bit.

After we got a lot of our clothes, we headed toward the makeup section. Time to work my magic.

"Hello," I said to the saleslady at the counter, "Um, hi. Can we get to makeovers?" I smiled my biggest smile manageable.

"Oh, sure, sweetie! Here have a seat." she crowed, and pointed at two chairs in front of enlarging mirrors.

We sat down and closed our eyes, letting the two makeup artists do there work.

When they were finished the saleslady announced, "You're done, girls. You look gorgeous!"

I looked in the mirror; my face was practically glowing, I had a tanned look, I was usually pretty pale. My eyelids were a delicate pink, as were my lips. My eyes were framed with long, dark, mascara-coated lashes.

I turned to Bella and complimented her on face, the makeup was very similar to mine, yet we looked nothing the same.

"Thanks! How much?" I asked them.

"What do you think Helga? Should we let them go for free?"

"Yes, Helga thinks we should."

"Alright girls, you can just go."

"Really? Thanks!"

Bella and I walked off and Bella said, "They are the most forgetful people, I have ever met!"

And they were. We came here once every month and I haven't paid ever. They were just plain stupid. **(Yes, I know in real life that would never happen, but I thought it was semi-funny.)**

"I know!" I laughed.

Bella and I shopped around a few more stores, and then we headed toward the food court. Japanese...yum!

"What you want?" the man asked behind the counter.

"One meal with chicken fried rice, orange chicken, and vegetables. And one meal with white rice, teriyaki chicken, and vegetables."

"Alright, that's chicken fried rice, orange chicken, vegetables, and white rice teriyaki chicken and vegetables?" the Japanese man asked.

"Right."

"Okay, you wait now."

We crept down the line, watching the people cook the food, and then we got our food.

"Where do you want to sit?" I asked Bella.

"Um, right over there is fine by me," she said, pointing.

We made our way over to the table and sat down.

We ate in silence for a few minutes until she asked, "How's your food?"

"Good, yours?"

"Yummy," she said.

I laughed.

"What?"

"Yummy is a funny word."

"Yeah, I guess you're ri—Oh my God!"

"What?!"

"Edward, Jasper and Emmett are here," she whispered.

"Seriously?! Oh my God!" I frantically started looking around, "Where?!"

"Right over there!" she whispered and pointed over at the Chick-fil-A.

Jasper, Emmett, and Edward were waiting in line, the man just handed them there food and drinks. They started to walk...Holy crap! They're coming over here!

I repeated my thoughts and said, "Holy crap! They're coming over here!"

"What?!" Bella whisper-yelled.

"Look!"

But Bella didn't need to look, because they came and sat down without even realizing they were right beside us.

Bella and I stared at each other with wide eyes.

Bella looked the opposite direction, she was one seat down from Edward on her side. I was one seat down from Jasper on my side. Emmett was sitting on Jasper's right.

I grabbed my phone out of my purse and sent Bella a quick text.

_Shud we tlk?_

Her phone vibrated and she pulled it out of her pocket. She typed back a reply.

_I guess._

"So, Bella...how is your Geography project going?" I asked.

We currently were having to do a project where we would pick a country and we had to do a_ ton _of reports on random things about that country. Boring.

"Ugh, it's terrible. I've only finished five of the reports!"

"I've only done three!" I said laughing.

Bella laughed too.

"Hey, little lady!" I heard a Southern voice say to my right.

I slowly turned my head.

"Oh, hi, Jasper."

**Sorry to cut it short, I'm sick with a temperature of 100.4, and I can barely keep my eyes open.**

**Thanks for reading this chapter, please review.**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you.**

****


	5. Chapter Five

_Playlist for this chapter of _Stalker_: Balance Beam—Blue October_

_Previously:_

"_Hey, little lady!" I heard a Southern voice say to my right._

_I turned my head slowly._

"_Oh, hi, Jasper."_

I had tried my hardest to actually sound surprised, but I don't think anyone was fooled. Jasper was smiling a toothy grin, at least he looked happy to see me.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed, hugging him. I was trying to act as if it had just occurred to me that he really _was_ there. This time I think I was a little bit more convincing.

As I was hugging Jasper, he hugged me back. We stood up, so we would both be in a less awkward position.

With our bodies pressed together I learned that Jasper was really, very fit. Of course I already knew he was fit, that much was obvious just by looking at him. But he had _abs,_ and muscles. Nothing compared to Emmett's brawn of course, but I liked Jasper's build better.

He was tall, 6'3" I knew, for a fact. That had taken quite a few favors and a ruler to get that one out, but still. He was muscular, obviously strong, but it looked natural. He had that look that said, "I'm me, you don't like it? Screw you!" which I liked. It didn't really match his personality, but it went together in harmony.

We broke apart, and I immediately missed the warmth of his body, holding my small figure.

"Small world," Edward murmured, looking at Bella. They didn't ever talk, so someone that didn't know Bella would probably be surprised that Edward had taken such an obvious liking to her, but if you spent just a few seconds with Bella you would do the same.

"Yeah, small world," Bella said, dreamily.

I coughed, trying to get her out of her la-la land. It—her la-la land—probably consisted of an older Bella and Edward living in a cozy home, with several bronze-haired, green-eyed children running around.

She blinked and was back in reality, "So," she said, trying to break the silence.

"So...I'm Emmett!" Emmett stated proudly.

"Nice to meet you Emmett," Bella replied.

"Nice to meet you too...," he trailed off.

Edward muttered, "Bella," under his breath.

"Bella," Emmett thought for a moment, then suddenly he cried, "Bellsie!" and scooped her into a massive hug.

"Uh—Emmett, can't—breathe!" she choked out.

"Oh, sorry!" he said, and dropped her.

She almost fell—curse her clumsiness—but, she caught herself. A true miracle.

"And you are?" Emmett asked politely.

"Alice," I told him.

"Emmett," he said, than he too scooped me into a giant, bear-hug.

"Emmett! Quit it, you'll hurt her!" Jasper commanded.

Emmett dropped me so suddenly, (He was probably surprised Jasper had used that tone with him, Jasper was usually a very calm person.) that I didn't even think to steady myself. I was surprised I was falling too, falling isn't an issue for me I'm a very graceful person. Before I hit the floor, I was encased in two strong arms.

I looked up to see my rescuer, who was none other than the glorious Jasper Hale.

"My hero," I murmured, only loud enough for him to hear, and then more loudly, "Thank you, Jasper."

His eyes shone as he smiled, "No problem, little lady."

He steadied me on the ground, then let go of me. And for the second time in one day, I missed his touch.

Jasper, Emmett and I, sat down then. We started to eat again, Emmett smacking his lips loudly as he chewed the third of his four Chick-fil-A sandwiches.

We talked some more about trivial things such as weather, the mall, school work, etc. The time went by so fast when I was with Jasper, it seemed as if it had been only five minutes but we had all been talking for a while now. I probably needed to get Bella home, school was tomorrow.

I stood and Jasper did as well. So polite. I grabbed my purse and swung it over my shoulder.

"Well, guys, me and Bells should probably hit the road, now," I announced.

"Yeah, me and the guys should be getting home now soon, too," Jasper said.

We all stood and Bella and I started grabbing our shopping bags. There were what seemed like _millions_.

"You guys go on to the car, I'm gonna help with the girls' bags," Jasper told Emmett and Edward.

"Okay," Edward replied. I thought I heard Emmett mutter "Whipped," under his breath, but I can't be positive.

Jasper didn't seem to hear him, because he just picked up the bags with that same toothy grin he's had on his face since I saw he was here.

I grabbed some bags, and so did Bella. Like I said there was a lot. Luckily with three people we would only have to take one trip.

We walked to my car, Bella leading the way, leaving Jasper and I trailing behind together. She _so_ did that on purpose.

When we got to the car we loaded all of the bags into my trunk.

"Thanks a million, Jasper," I thanked him.

"No problem, Alice," he assured me. I loved the way he said my name. I slammed down the trunk, and turned to face him.

"Hey, maybe we could do this again sometime, ya know? Get Bella, Edward, Emmett, and you and I of course, and we could go to a restaurant or something," he suggested.

"That sounds like a lot of fun, we should do that!"

"Okay, I'll text you later, alright?"

"Absolutely! Bye, Jazz—I mean Jasper," I said, my cheeks reddening. Jazz is what I always call him in my fantasies and dreams, and such.

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he assured me, sensing my embarrassment, "You can call me 'Jazz' if you want too. You can call me whatever you want, okay?"

I nodded, beginning to smile.

"Now I just need a nickname for you," he said, grinning.

"Call me whatever you want, 'Little lady,' 'Ali,' 'Al,' whatever you want."

"I like Ali..., hmm, okay Ali it is." he said happily.

I smiled. "Okay, bye Jazz!" I said hugging him around the waist.

"Bye Ali!" he said just as enthusiastically as I, hugging me back.

**AN They are just the cutest thing don't you think? Yes! Ha ha, thanks for reading! If you review I'll update faster...it isn't rocket science, guys!**

**And thanks for hoping that I got better because, YOUR DREAM CAME TRUE!!! I am as healthy as a horse now, (Not a sick horse either! xD) thanks.**

**~Lyssa.**

**P.S. I love you.**


	6. Chapter Six

I got in the drivers seat of my car, with a content smile on my face. Bella slid into the seat beside me.

"So, your house right?" I asked.

"Yep," she said.

We didn't speak at all to each other the entire ride to her house. I guess we were thinking of a certain someone. Well, I knew I was. Jasper was always the only one on my mind. When I had dropped Bella off, she had invited me in but I declined. Not that I didn't love Bella, and Charlie, and they're small cozy home. It's just I kind of wanted to get home and text Jasper, but I was confused on if it was to early or not. I had just been with him only a few minutes ago, maybe he would think that I was obsessed with him, or something—I'm not saying that I'm not either, because I am. Or maybe it wasn't too early...sometimes me and Bella started texting each other right when we got home from school, when we were younger, in the car.

I was still confused as I pulled into my driveway, and slammed my Porsche's door shut. I said "hi," to Cynthia when I passed her in the hallway, and shut the door.

I decided to sign on to one of the chat rooms I visit. The one's where you don't know they're names, unless you ask them, (which I always did,) sometimes they could turn out to be someone you know.

My name on the chat site was PixieShopper, because people told me all the time that I looked like some sort of pixie, and I loved to shop.

There was only one person on, and they went by the name: BeautifulBlonde, I sent whoever it was a message.

**PixieShopper: Hi! What's your name?**

**BeautifulBlonde: Err, I don't really tell people my name on here. Not that you are or anything, but you could be some crazy 40 yr. old pervert. So I'd rather not tell you...Sorry.**

**PixieShopper: Oh, that's okay I understand.**

**BeautifulBlonde: Oh, screw it! You seem nice, my name is Rosalie.**

**PixieShopper: Rosalie? That's a pretty name, my friend has a twin sister named Rosalie.**

**BeautifulBlonde: Thanks. Really? I'm a twin, maybe we're talking about the same person, here. What's your friends name?**

**PixieShopper: Jasper.**

**BeautifulBlonde: Hale? Wow, small world, huh?**

**PixieShopper: Yeah, it is a small world. Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to you on here. **

**BeautifulBlonde: Me neither! You never told me your name—Wait! No, lemme guess!**

**PixieShopper: Okay, guess.**

**BeautifulBlonde: Okay...you seem hyper, you're really nice...from your screen name I'm assuming you love to shop. You're friends with my brother. From what Jasper tells me, you must be Alice!**

**PixieShopper: The very one! Wait...Jasper talks about me?**

**BeautifulBlonde: Yeah, he does. Good things, of course! And, don't you dare tell him I told you this...I think he likes you. Tell anyone I told you and I will kill you, personally!**

**PixieShopper: Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, especially Jazz. But can I tell you something? **

**BeautifulBlonde: Anything.**

**PixieShopper: You swear on your life that you won't tell anyone?**

**BeautifulBlonde: I'm pretty sure I know what it is, but yeah, I won't tell anyone.**

**PixieShopper: What do you think it is?**

**BeautifulBlonde: I think you like my brother.**

**PixieShopper: Oh, Rosalie! I do, more than anything. He keeps me up at night dreaming of him. He's so gorgeous and nice, and so polite! And so much more than that!**

**BeautifulBlonde: Now, don't get carried away he is my brother. I swear I won't tell anyone, but on one condition.**

**PixieShopper: Oh God!**

**BeautifulBlonde: No, it's nothing. You know I'm dating Royce King right?**

**PixieShopper: Yeah.**

**BeautifulBlonde: And you know how Jasper's friend Emmett is like practically in love with me? Well, I don't feel the same way about Royce anymore.**

**PixieShopper: Oh my gosh! You like Emmett!**

**BeautifulBlonde: Well, yeah. I'm trying to show him but Royce is just so pushy and everything and I really just don't know what to do. I'm so desperate I told Jasper about it! He said that he was in the process of trying to get Emmett to ask me out. I'm trying to be patient, but I just really want my fairytale ending.**

**PixieShopper: We all do, Rose.**

**BeautifulBlonde: Yeah, I know. Thanks, Alice for being so supportive, and understanding. I can see why Jasper likes you so much. Well, hey I have to go now, I'll tell Jasper you said, "Hi" okay? Bye, Alice. I'll see you at school tomorrow.**

**PixieShopper: Yeah, bye, Rosalie. See you.**

I couldn't believe it. What Rosalie said, I mean. Jasper _likes_ me? Like that? I can't believe it. No way, no how someone as amazing as _Jasper_ would like someone like me. It makes no sense!

Well, there's another thing to keep up at night, I thought as I shut off my laptop and crawled into my bed.

My phone vibrated when I closed my eyes.

It was a text message from Jasper.

_Rosalie delivered the message, Hi. Ha ha, goodnight Ali!_

_Jasper xx _

I sleepily shot back a reply, my eyelids were sagging and I could barely keep my eyes open. Maybe I will sleep through the whole night, tonight.

**AN One of my longer chapters I believe, your welcome! Thanks for reading, please review. I'll update A.S.A.P.**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you.**


	7. Chapter Seven

I woke up the next morning, still tired. That wasn't normal for me. Usually when I wake up I'm very awake, and chipper. It really gets on the nerves of those who aren't morning people. Bella for instance.

I quickly changed into my clothes and through on some blush, and eye shadow, and I headed downstairs.

I was eager to get to school like I was every day. Not for the joy of learning (though that was what I told my parents) but, because, I got to see...my friends. Okay, Jasper.

I grabbed a piece of toast off of my sisters plate and ran out the door.

Cynthia yelled, "Hey!" behind me but I didn't pay her any attention.

I hopped into my car, and drove to Bella's house. Bella was always rushing, and it didn't do her outlook any good. She had bags under her eyes—she must have stayed up all night. She didn't have any make-up on, but she never did.

"Hi Bells," I said, pulling out of her driveway.

"Hey, Alice," she yawned sleepily.

We didn't really talk on the way to school, my mind was preoccupied and so full of Jasper, I didn't pay poor Bella any attention. She was dozing on and off the whole drive to school, so I decided to ask her a question.

"What made you stay up so late last night, Bell?"

"I was t-"—she yawned—"texting. I was texting Edward."

"Edward? Edward Cullen?! He gave you his number?" I asked frantically.

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Duh. You were sitting right there, Alice." Then she muttered something about Jasper.

"You know, Jazz wants us all to get together again, soon. And by all of us, I mean, Jazz and I, you and Edward, and Emmett. I'm going to see if I can convince Rosalie to come too," I stated.

"Rosalie?" Bella wondered, "But you don't even talk to Rosalie."

"Well, we kind of...chatted last night."

"Oh," she said lamely.

We arrived at school then, and I pulled into the small parking lot. The regular Forks weather was here today, the cold nipped at my exposed skin, my face was tingling as the wind blew my hair around me.

I was glad I had grown my hair out. My hair used to be short, spiked. I hated it, it had been a tragedy at the hair cuttery. It was now long, down to my waist. My hair grew very fast.

I quickly walked into the building, desperately trying to get out of the cold. My first class was—Yay for me!—gym class. Note the sarcasm.

Coach Clapp stood there, waiting for all of the students that had gym next bell to crowd into the gymnasium. I took a seat on the bleachers beside one of my friends, Angela. She was dating Ben. I had helped get them together in the first place. I was a true miracle worker. I smiled at Angela. She did the same back to me.

Rosalie walked into the gym, I had completely forgotten we had this bell together.

I looked up at her and grinned, she smirked playfully.

"Okay, now that Miss Hale is here," Coach Clapp started pointedly, "We can begin. Now, you are going to run around the court for three minutes. It was going to be two minutes and thirty seconds, but since Miss Hale decided that her personal affairs were more important than her educational responsibilities...," he trailed off.

The whole class groaned.

We all got up and stretched quickly, than we started to run. Since I didn't have this class with Bella I usually ran with Angela, but ever since I helped get her and Ben together, I've had to run alone.

We had finished one minute only two minutes left, it was then that I heard a voice behind me.

"Alice!" it called. I turned around to see who it was.

Rosalie Hale was jogging gracefully towards me, her long legs seeming to not even notice the effort.

"Hi Rosalie!" I said, once she had caught up with me.

"Alice! Hi, any luck with my broth—'said person'," she corrected herself.

"What?"

"Well, I figured you don't want the whole school knowing. 'Said person' sounds like a fine code name, to me," she explained.

"Okay, I guess that makes sense."

"And sensibility," she added.

I laughed.

"Well, anyways any luck?" she asked.

"No, I haven't even seen him today," I said sadly.

"Oh. I've been hunting him down lately, trying to get any information out of him that I can."

"Aw, thanks Rosalie! But please don't waste all of your effort on me."

"It's no problem," she assured me, waving me off.

"If your sure. Oh! Jazz, me, Bella, Edward, and Emmett are supposed to be getting together sometime. I don't know if Jazz told you. But would you like to come? Maybe I could help you and hm hm hm get together."

"I'd like that. But 'hm hm hm'? Seriously Alice?" she laughed.

I laughed with her. The bell rang on the timer, telling us we could stop running now. Coach Clapp told us we were going to start volleyball today, and we had to get together with a partner.

Of course, me and Rosalie were partners. I had a feeling that maybe I wouldn't hate PE as much now, now that I had another best friend to do it with.

Phys Ed ended just as soon as it had began. I marched off to my locker just after I changed, and got my books for history. I grinned inwardly to myself. I had this class with Jasper.

I walked confidently into Mr. Jayne's room. I sat down next to Jasper who was already there. He smiled at me.

"Hey little lady!" he greeted.

"Jazz!" I squealed, and I hugged him. Never in a million years would I have thought that I'd have the courage to hug Jasper Whitlock Hale.

As I saw him smile down at me, I was positive.

Once the late bell rang Mr. Jayne started his lecture. I tore a sheet of paper out of my notebook and scribbled a note down and passed it to Jasper. He read it and passed one back. We passed notes the whole class time, and by the time the bell rang the paper said this:

**(Jasper is underlined. Alice is italics.)**

_Hi Jasper!_

Hey Ali! Are you enjoying the lesson?

_Meh. It's okay. I like U.S. History to World History._

Me too. So are we all going to get together sometime?

_Yeah, I think so. I asked your sister to join us, is that okay?_

That's great! Don't tell Emmett or Rosalie I told you this, but I'm trying to get them together. It's so obvious they're perfect for each other, yet neither of them do anything about it.

_Seriously?! Oh my God, Jasper! I've been trying to get them together too! I thought that this shindig thing, would be the perfect time._

That's exactly what I thought.

_So, where are we going to go?_

I was thinking...maybe, Olive Garden I guess. I don't really know what type of food you guys like.

_Well, for Bella and I both, Italian is our favorite. We go to La Bella Italia all the time._

Would you rather go there?

_Whatever is fine with me, Jasper._

It's up to you.

_Oh, Jasper! Don't make this all about me. What does Rosalie like?_

Italian. Ha ha.

_Oh, dear Lord! I'll talk to her later. When should we do it?_

I think, that we should do it sometime in the next two or three days if that's okay with you.

_That's fine. We just need to get this straight with all of our parents._

I asked my folks yesterday, and they said that they would pay for the whole thing.

_No, no, no! I will not let you or your parents pay for it. It's all on me._

Alice, I'm sure you don't want to pay for Emmett's meal, he'll probably have four. I will pay for it.

_Oh, no you won't, Jasper Hale!_

Oh, yes I will, Alice Brandon!

_We'll talk about this later._

Okay, little lady.

I had tried my hardest during that written conversation, not to fall into his charm. Not to let him pay for it. Not to let him convince me that he would do everything.

I wasn't like Bella. I didn't care if he paid for it or not. I'm not that type of person. I just wanted an excuse to talk to him.

**AN Hello! I shall keep this short since the chapter was so long! (*wink wink*) Thanks for reading. Please review.**

**PBS Kids is brought to you by our sponsors and viewers like you. Thank you. **

**(Don't ask, I just watched Curious George)**

**~Lyssa**

**P.S. I love you. **


	8. Chapter Eight

"Ah," I breathed, as I applied my lip gloss, the taste of the sweet strawberry goop gliding across your lips making you oh-so kissable was heaven to me. Angela's boyfriend Ben, had told me that fish scales are in lipstick, chap stick, lip balm, lip gloss, etc. I stopped using it for a while but, I thought, "Hey if _I _didn't know about it, no one else probably will."

I was getting my makeup on for our little get together. I liked to think of it as a triple date, even though I knew it wasn't.

My outfit was gorgeous, like always. It was very..._Alice_.

I made my way downstairs and to my car. We were all meeting each other there. Since Jasper was such a gentleman, he insisted we go to La Bella Italia, because me and Bella liked it so much.

The drive there flew by, despite my anxiety. As soon as I was out of the car I was greeted with, "AAAALLLLLIIIIIIICCCCCEEEE!!!" from Emmett.

And "Hello there, little lady," from Jasper, and he scooped me up into a hug. I hugged him back and he started to sway from side to side as he hugged me closer, then suddenly his lips were at my ear and he whispered, "I have to ask you something later."

I nodded shakily, as he released me.

Bella stood there deep in conversation with Edward, and I saw Rosalie overlooking the whole scene with a tight smirk on her gorgeous face.

I tried to smile at her but I couldn't I was way nervous beyond belief.

What would Jasper ask me? No, no, no! I can't do this! What do I say? Well, what is he even going to ask me? Is it good or bad? He couldn't have hugged me with so much enthusiasm if it was something bad, could he? Yeah, he just hugged me because he was excited to see me right? Riiight...

I could barely stay still in my seat the whole dinner. The pasta I got was good, and I smiled—no help from my nervousness—at Jasper whenever he would get sauce on the side of his mouth, or I would catch him looking at me. He made me laugh constantly with his well told blonde jokes directed at his sister. I mussed his hair playfully whenever he would crack one of the jokes, and he would bend down and tell me quietly that it "applied to lovely ladies only."

I was drowsy from my night of laughing and smiling, and I had almost forgotten Jasper's question. But I was forced to remember when he beckoned me with his hand after he had paid, to come along with him to walk along the sidewalk.

"So what did you want to ask me?" I question in what I hoped sound nonchalant, after we had been walking in silence for a few minutes.

He got in front of me a few steps and spun around to stop me by the shoulders.

His breath caught and he said to me almost inaudibly, "Alice. This isn't what I was going to ask you but...Alice, can I kiss you?"

I couldn't believe my ears, he wanted to _kiss_ me.

I couldn't speak from shock, so I just nodded.

He leaned in ever so slowly. Slowly but surely, and then he very lightly bent his lips down to mine and we shared a short but sweet kiss.

A short kiss. A small little kiss. But still...a kiss. A kiss from _Jasper Hale_. Yes, the kiss was short, but it was enough.

Enough to get my head spinning.

Enough to start an odd wave of vertigo sweeping over me.

Enough to assure me that he liked me every bit as much as I liked him.

Enough.

Enough for me.

As he pulled back he grinned at me and my heart stopped. When my heart started beating again it was twice the pace it was normally.

The affect he had on me!

"Alice," he sighed.

"Jasper," I breathed back.

"Alice, that wasn't what I meant to ask you. What I meant to ask you was...'Alice, will you do me the grand pleasure of being my girlfriend?'"

"Yes, yes, yes! Yes a thousand times!" I squealed, and tackled him.

He hugged me back, and kissed my cheek. I finally jumped off of him, and he grabbed my hand and we started to walk back together, hand in hand, our arms swinging between us.

We were greeted with a chorus of "Aww!"'s from the girls, and a sly smile from Edward. Emmett had actually said "Aww" with the girls.

Rosalie gave us her "blessing" and we thanked her for it. She kindly let us know that she would be keeping her eye on us.

Bella was of course, ecstatic for us and glad that we had "_finally_ gotten together" as she put it.

Emmett was...well, Emmett. He made fun of my height, and asked us how that would work out "in the bed," because Jasper was so tall and I was so...not tall. Jasper had groaned, and I covered my beet-red face in his chest.

Edward had been calm and cool, and embarrassing... about it saying, "I knew it would happen eventually, the way he would occasionally stare after you...the way he was sometimes in his room on his _computer_, particularly _MySpace_. Oh, no Alice wipe that smirk off your face! You think I'm not going to embarrass you too? Ha ha! No, I saw the way you giggled, and took photos, yup Jasper, you got yourself a miniature stalker."

At the end of Edward's little speech, Jasper was faintly pink in the cheeks, but I was even redder than before. And I never blushed. _Ever._

I smiled timidly up at Jasper, and he bit his lip as he looked down at me.

"It's okay, I was much worse," I whispered, once Edward walked away to go speak with Bella.

He grinned at me and murmured, "It's okay."

My day hadn't exactly gone as planned, I thought, as I hopped into my car after a resentful goodbye with Jasper. But I was glad it went wild and haywire, like it did. Because if it didn't me and Jasper not be together. And even though we hadn't been together for more than an hour, I can't imagine my life without him.

**AN OMC!!!! They are FINALLY together!!! Like, OH MY GAWD!!! Not what you were expecting, eh? YEAH RIGHT!! It was totally obvious. The next chapter will be like TOTAL fluff...but the chapter after that...DRAMA!! AND WALLOWING IN SELF-MISERY!!!**

**Okay guys, exams are next week...you know what that means, sorry dudes...I'll update as often as I can.**

**Thanks,**

**Lyssa.**

**P.S. I love you.**


	9. Chapter Nine

_Playlist for Chapter Nine of _Stalker_: Ha Ha, You're Dead—Green Day_

"Jasper," I giggled, as he spread feather light kisses down my hairline. We were at the movie theater in Port Angeles. We were seeing some movie called Sleepy Hallow. **(I know the movie is older, but I'm obsessed with it, so get over it. :D) **

The movie was almost over, and after it we were going to go go-karting.

Despite Jasper's hand in mine, and his ear on my hair as I laid my head on his shoulder, I was really into this movie. Johnny Depp portrayed an excellent Ichabod Crane.

As the movie ended I sat up and stretched; I stood and offered Jasper my hand. He took it and I pulled him up. We then walked hand in hand out of the theater, leaving the screen with the rolling credits behind.

Did I mention I rode a motorcycle for the first time? Yes, Jazz has a _motorcycle_. I had terrible helmet hair too. But, riding on a motorcycle is a thrilling experience. The rush as you speed down the highway...the feeling of losing your stomach...sensational.

I hopped on the back as we exited the theater, and Jasper revved the engine. It started at he pulled back on the gas twice, making it emit the famous _vroom vroom _sound.

I held on to Jasper tightly as we raced to our destination. With anyone else I would be scared out of my mind, not so much with Jasper, I trusted him fully.

The ride to the go-karting track was short, and I enjoyed it. As I hopped off of his silver bike, it felt as if my legs were numb.

"He he," I giggled, stupidly, "Jazz, my legs feel like jelly."

He laughed, and kissed my forehead, "You'll get used to it."

I got up on my tip-toes and tried my best to throw my arms around his neck, but I'm short. He leaned down, and I was able to wrap my arms around him now. I closed my eyes and inched closer, and he did the same. Our lips met, and brushed against each other, softly.

I pulled back from our second ever kiss, and rested my forehead against his.

"I'll never get tired of doing that," he admitted.

"Neither will I," I said, and pecked him again.

He released all of me but one hand, and we made our way to go get our tickets.

Once we got our tickets we went outside to the track, it was completely empty. It was just going to be me and Jasper. I loved the sound of "me and Jasper" our names being linked together...like we had an unbreakable bond, holding us to each other.

Corny I know.

We handed the man two of the six tickets we had and we went to grab one of the go-karts. I got in a purple one, and Jazz picked blue. I had never gone go-karting before in my life, and I was sure there was an awaiting tragedy about to occur.

I buckled myself up, and the man came to check to make sure we were seated securely. The karts started to rumble to life and I turned to the right to get on the track. I swerved around the line of karts that were parked on the side. I heard another rumble coming up from beside me and I looked to my left. Jasper wasn't to far behind, and he had given me a head start. I pressed on the gas harder with my right foot, and the go-kart shot up faster. I could hear Jasper laugh faintly from behind me. A sound emitted from Jasper's kart, it was the same sound that came from mine when I had sped up.

So that's how it was going to be was it.

A curve in the track was up ahead, but I kept straight.

"Alice!" I heard Jasper yell. So caring, I thought, and sighed dreamily.

The curve came and I was still going straight, just as I was about to make contact with the curb I made a sharp turn.

Once I was on a straight lane I let myself look at Jasper, he still hadn't come to the curve and was staring at me in shock, as he drove, his hands clenched on the steering wheel.

I drove on with a tight grin on my face, and then something made my devilish smile vanish.

My kart started to slow down.

What was happening?!

I stomped on the gas again, and it jumped a foot ahead of itself. I screamed, but then it started to slow again.

"What's happening?" I whispered to myself, worriedly.

It came to a stop and I was inches away from the curb. I yelped as it suddenly shut off.

I squeezed my eyes shut, and opened them again, only to find myself in the same situation.

I looked behind me desperate to find Jasper. He sat in his kart staring at me, amusement in his blue eyes, a wide smile on his face. His kart was parked at the end of the lines of karts. He was getting out and walking towards me, that same goofy grin on his face.

When he reached me he laughed, probably at my horrified expression.

"What are you so sunshine-y, smiling about? I broke the go-kart!" I exclaimed, turning in my seat to look at his gorgeous face.

"Sweetie you didn't break it." His tone was caring. "It shuts off after a little while. The guy told you to turn in, I guess you didn't see him."

"Oh my God!" I groaned, getting out and trudging toward Jasper. I threw my head into his chest, and wrapped my arms around his waist. "I'm such an idiot!" I started banging my head on his chest. I looked up at him. He had a sad expression on his face.

"Alice," he said, cradling my face, "You are not an idiot. You're brilliant, and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Knowing you, you probably wouldn't allow that anyway." He chuckled.

I got on my tip-toes, and Jasper bent his head down still holding my face, and kissed me.

After the electrifying feeling ended, we got back in our karts, and Jasper gave the man two more of our tickets.  
We went around the track again, and again. When this time was up, and the karts stopped, I didn't throw another fit. I silently congratulated myself for that. The man _verbally_ congratulated me for that.

Jasper gave the man our last two tickets, and he went back for one more.

This time we got a double ticket, which cost almost as much as two tickets.

A double ticket allowed us to get one two-seated go-kart. I sat on the passenger side, and Jasper drove.

He drove with one hand despite the fact we were in a go-kart. His other arm was draped across my shoulders. I leaned my head into him. I breathed in his scent.

He smelled fabulous, it wasn't a cologne though. His natural smell was so sweet. If they could bottle his smell, and sell it as body spray for men, I would buy it so I could sniff it in the bathroom like it was a drug.

I almost fell asleep. My eyelids were closing as we came to a stop, the thing that made my eyes snap open was Jazz's smooth voice in my ear, excitedly asking, "Wasn't that fun?"

I nodded and smiled at him. He took my hand, and before we got out of the kart I kissed his cheek.

I had to remind myself to stay awake on the ride home on the back of Jasper's motorcycle. If I were to fall asleep...well, that just wouldn't be very fortunate on either of our parts.

He walked me to my front door at the porch, and we sat down on the swing together.

"I had fun today, Jazz," I told him.

He smiled slightly. "I'm glad," Jasper whispered. He tucked a piece of my hair, behind my ear.

It was silent for a few minutes.

"We should do this again sometime," he finally said.

"Most definitely."

His expression was thoughtful. "Is Tuesday night okay? I would say tomorrow, but I have a baseball game."

"Tuesday is great. Can I come watch you play tomorrow?"

"Sure. It's at three o'clock, at Wilson High."

I smiled at him, "I'll be there."

He grinned, at there was a short silence that Jasper broke.

"You probably need to go now," he said, quietly.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Jazz," I whispered.

He leaned his forehead against mine, and whispered back, "Goodnight, Ali," and began to kiss me softly.

When he pulled back, I grabbed him and latched my arms around his neck.

"I. Don't. Want. You. To. Go." I said, punctuating each word with a kiss.

"Neither do I," he said quickly before I pecked him again. "But. I. Have. To."

I quit kissing him and held him close. I had handfuls of his shirt clenched in my hands, and he was smoothing down my hair with one hand, the other hand wrapped carefully around my waist.

I finally grasped the idea that he did _have_ to go. I allowed myself one more kiss, long and passionate before I uttered the small word that I didn't ever want to say to him, "Goodbye."

"Bye, Ali," he said in my ear.

We were acting like we wouldn't see each other for years and years to come, but in truth—today is Sunday—I would see him tomorrow. But I guess that's just how it is when your in love. And there was no doubt I was in love with him. And I was still falling.

Hard.

**AN. WARNING!!! My inner romantic has been unleashed! Be afraid, be very afraid. Dear God! Now I sound like something from a Tim Burton film.**

**Since I am lonely and have no love in my life, I will unintentionally do to Alice and Jasper what I wish my life had. Yes, in case you were wondering it indeed _does_ suck to have my love life.**

**Sorry if I'm sounding kind of emo right now, like Athena says, "I'm depressed."**

**So yeah, I hope you liked this chapter, I loved writing it. **

**Please review!**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you.**


	10. Chapter Ten

I was at the game watching Bella and Edward bicker. He had finally gotten around to asking her out. He decided to ask her out over a text message about an hour after Jasper had asked me to be his girlfriend. I didn't know what they were fighting about. Nothing serious or important I'm sure. And quite frankly I didn't care at the moment.

I was absorbed.

Jasper was amazing at baseball, but I wasn't surprised he's great at everything. The way he flew around the bases. The way he would swing the bat and it would hit the ball just right. The way he would pitch and it went right into the catcher's glove.

He's just so...perfect. I don't deserve him, at all. I don't even understand why he wants to be with me in the first place. He could certainly find a nicer girl. Smarter, prettier, more polite... But he chose me... That would _never_ cease to shock me. He picked _me_! His stalker!

After the game—that we won—I went to go meet up with Jasper.

I found him at the bottom of the bleachers talking with Edward. I walked slowly up to him. I had been planning on sneaking up on him. I was going to come up from behind and hug him around the waist.

But what I heard stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Yeah, I know girls are a trip! Bella and I are fighting _already!_ And you know what about? Some big Indian that she keeps flirting with. His name is like Jack, or Jake, or something like that. Jerk." Edward muttered the last word. He seemed very agitated.

"I know right? _She _won't leave me alone. It's like she stalking me! I can never get any pe—Oh! Hey sweetheart! Did you like the game?" he asked innocently.

That lying jerk.

Tears welled up in my eyes. They fell down my cheeks wordlessly.

"Alice? What's wrong darlin'?" he asked, walking up to me. I step back giving him a look of disgust.

"Oh, don't pretend like you don't know! You think I didn't hear a word you just said?! Well, your sadly mistaken pal. Don't ever speak to me again!" I screamed.

"Alice?" he asked, "Sweetheart, I'm so—" I cut him off.

"Don't you _dare_ apologize to me! Apologize to my broken heart!" I yelped.

He stood there mouthing at me, no words forming.

The tears were streaming now, pooling up in my eyes and falling like broken-hearted precipitation falling from the angry gray clouds.

"Come on, Bella. We're leaving." I said, tugging her by the hand, she was tearing up too. And she hadn't even witnessed the first half of my explosion. I presumed her tears were for her and Edward, and their fighting.

I practically dragged Bella to my car, I was thankful that I had driven separately. My car was cold like the air of Forks Washington, it was cold like Jasper Hale's heart and soul as well.

I started bawling as soon as I started to drive down the unfamiliar road. I thought of the go-karts the way we had driven together. The way I _had_ thought he enjoyed himself. But I guess he didn't. I guess he just hated me. I guess...I guess he just didn't love me.

Well, then what was the point?

Why would he pretend to like me? Pretend to _love _me even! I thought for sure he was just as much in love with me as I was with him.

I guess...I was wrong.

Did he do it to make someone jealous? Maria perhaps? All I knew—All I know—is that I despised Jasper Hale. But somewhere deep, deep down inside of me, I knew he still had my heart. He always would too! He had just came in and made space in my heart, in my very being, and suddenly he claimed the whole thing.

He took it without my permission.

And you know what?

I wouldn't have it any other way.

The ride home was short. The ride home was meaningless.

Everything was meaningless. If my life didn't consist of _him_, than _I_ was meaningless.

I directed Bella to put a movie on, and I grabbed two big cartons of rocky road ice cream from the freezer and two ginormous spoons.

And then me and Bella sat there watching tearjerker films, like P.S. I Love You, eating our feelings in ice cream.

**AN That absolutely _killed_ me! I had to force myself to say all of those bad things about Jasper. Poor Jasper.**

**If you review I will update and guess what?**

**Reviews=Cookies!**

**(:,':)**

**Oh, yeah! It's chocolate chip!**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

"Oh Holly!" I cried, shoveling Ben and Jerry's into my mouth.

"Oh, Gerry!" Bella whimpered, "Poor poor Gerry! Why did he have to go and die?! Oh, those letters were so romantic!"

Bella and I were in my living room sitting at the foot of our couch in the middle of P.S. I Love You.

"_Why, _Bella?! Why can't men be as perfect as Gerry?!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face.

"I don't know!" We were hugging each other rocking back and forth crying.

"Gerry!" I cried again.

And then at the same time me and Bella whimpered our lovers names.

"I miss Jazzy!"

"I miss Eddie!"

"Why'd they have to be such jerks?!" I yelped.

"I d-don't know," Bella stuttered.

Our lives were terrible.

It had been two weeks since the incident. Both Bella and I's lives have been a living hell. I can't imagine being happy, without Jasper, and that hurts.

All me and Bella have done since the baseball game is eat ice cream, go to school, watch chick flicks that make us cry, eat ice cream, dream about the one we lost out of sheer stupidity, and eat ice cream. We ate a lot of ice cream. Ben and Jerry had a lot in their paychecks this month.

As P.S. I Love You ended Bella and I put Dear, John in. **(This movie hasn't even been in theaters yet, but it looks really good and I want to see it. REALLY BAD!!!)**

Twenty minutes through the movie and one carton of Chunky Monkey later, I began to speak.

...To Ben.

"Ben, how are you?" I asked looking at my spoon of chocolatey goodness.

No answer.

Well, I wasn't surprised. I was talking to _ice cream._

"Fine, I'll just talk to Jerry. But first I'm going to eat you!" I jabbed the spoon in my mouth.

I scooped more ice cream, "Jerry, Ben won't talk to me. I'm sure you will though, Jerry. You're a good person."

Silence.

"Men!" I exclaimed and shoveled more of the delicious ice cream.

"Bella, I've gone crazy!"

Her look was sympathetic, "We all have, love....Edward used to call me love!"

I looked down at how short I was. "Jazzy used to call me 'Little Lady'!"

After many more movies and much more ice cream, rice pudding, and coffee cake, Bella had to go home. She called Charlie to come pick her up, because neither of us were in the mood to drive.

I went to bed early, I was in no mood to stay up, and act happy.

My moods were really taking a toll on Cynthia, she was so...dependent upon me, since I'm usually so cheery, and hyper.

I didn't eat dinner, and I really didn't miss it. My stomach was aching and I was positive I wouldn't be able to go to school tomorrow because of my stomach being so upset.

I laid in bed for hours until my puffy red eyes finally closed and allowed me a tiny portion of that valuable sleep.

I was woken up by the sound of tapping on my window. I shot up in bed, scared. I almost screamed.

I watched as rocks hit the window. My window faced the back of the house, so someone was in my backyard trying to get my attention. I looked at my digital alarm clock.

Trying to get my attention...at two in the morning!

I looked out my window and what I saw almost caused me to go into shock.

Jasper Whitlock Hale was standing outside my window looking up, throwing rocks, with an acoustic guitar in his right hand. **(I always pictured Jazz as a lefty!) **

When I saw him I slowly opened my window. It started to rain as I slipped the window open. He looked up into the sky and the raindrops splattered onto his face. He looked back at me.

He began to play.

"_Waiting for your call, I'm sick, I'm angry_

_Call I'm desperate for your voice_

_In the car, do you remember, butterfly, early summer?_

_It's playing on repeat, just like when we would meet_

_Like when we would meet_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight_

_Stripped and polished, I am new, I am fresh_

_I am feeling so ambitious_

_You and me, flesh to flesh_

_'Cause every breath that you will take_

_When you are sitting next to me_

_Will bring life into my deepest hopes, what's your fantasy?_

_What's your, What's your?_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_To make you mine, stay with me tonight_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_And I'm tired of being all alone_

_And this solitary moment makes me want to come back home_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to_

_I was born to tell you I love you_

_And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_

_Stay with me tonight"_

Once the song was over, he opened his eyes—he had closed them throughout the song—and he looked up at me. I took in his soaked form and gasped.

"I guess, Alice, what I'm trying to say is...that I'm sorry. And I love you."

And in that moment I fell in love with him all over again.

"Stay here," I mouthed, hoping he would read my lips.

I ran as fast as I could without making a sound. I slowed my pace as I came to my back door, I threw it open and shut it quietly.

I turned to Jasper, as I closed it, he heard the sound and looked up, he had been sitting on the ground with his head in his hands.

As I ran to him I slid, but managed not to fall, he stood up when I neared him.

I ran right into him, knocking him to the ground.

I laid on top of him placing featherlight kisses all over his gorgeous face, but not on his lips.

"Jasper," I whispered, continuing to kiss him. "I love you, too!"

He pulled my face back and stared at me blankly, his eyes full of love, and emotion. He brought my face back to his, and we shared the most passionate kiss we ever had.

"Alice," he moaned against my lips. "I love you."

"I love you, too"

We had to pull back for air, and he took the time to say, "Sweetheart, I need to get you inside, your going to get sick."

I nodded and took his hand, we tip-toed quietly up to my room trying not to wake up Cynthia or my parents.

I sat down on my bed and he still stood.

"You can sit down," I told him.

He nodded and took a seat beside me, I grabbed his hand and turned to him.

"Why?"

His face held confusion.

I scoffed and said, "You know exactly what I'm talking about."

"Oh, right. Alice, the whole thing was a _huge_ misunderstanding. When Edward was talking about him and Bella fighting...He got me all fired up. I wasn't even talking about you, sweetheart." he partially explained.

"What? Who then!?" I asked wildly.

"I was talking about Rosalie. She had been following me around asking questions and what not. She wanted to know more about our relationship. I love my sister, but honestly she get's on my nerves sometimes. Doesn't Cynthia ever get on your nerves?" he asked.

"Wait! Well, yes Cynthia does bother me sometimes, but—Rosalie?! You were talking about Rosalie?!"

He nodded.

"Oh my God! I tore us apart like that, when I had just jumped to conclusions!" I said smacking myself on the forehead with the hand that Jasper wasn't holding.

"Don't hit yourself, please," he said quietly taking back my hand that I had hit myself with. "And, it wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have said anything in the first place. It was incredibly rude."

"You were just venting," I let him know.

He shrugged.

After a moment of silence he said, "But, Alice, don't you see? None of that matters now! We can be together, nothing tearing us apart."

God, I loved him.

"I know," I sighed.

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"I love you. I love you, so much. It's practically impossible how much I love you. No one could or ever will love anyone as much as I love you." he told me. My heart melted.

"I can think of one exception," I retorted.

"No you can't. Impossible, remember?"

"No I don't remember. I think I need you to refresh my memory." I told him.

"Oh really?" he asked.

I looked him in the eye, "Really, really."

And then I threw my arms around his neck, and attacked his mouth with my own. He tumbled back on the bed, and we kissed like that for about five minutes. Even when we had to come up for air his lips never left my skin, kissing my collarbone, my jawline, my neck.

"I love you!" I exclaimed, suddenly after we laid there in silence.

"I love you," he whispered, "a lot."

I kissed him lightly on the nose, and closed my eyes. My arms were still around his neck, his around my waist.

I fell asleep in his arms that night.

That was one of the best days of my life.

**AN. You like? You love? Review and I will update, it's as simple as that.**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

"Ugh!" I groaned, as I sat up in bed. I rubbed at my tired eyes, that were most likely still red from the crying.

"Good morning, sweetheart," A deep calm voice with a Southern twang said to my right. I would know that voice anywhere, and despite the fact that it was Jasper—the love of my life—I still almost screamed.

I clamped a hand down on my mouth, so that I wouldn't wake up my parents. If my parents were to come into my room and see _Jasper_, they would definitely jump to conclusions. _False_ conclusions. Jasper wasn't like that.

As he chuckled, I focused on his laugh to calm myself. His deep laughter that emitted from his chest was like the key to my heart. In some moments it would calm me, slow down the pace of my heart—comfort me. In other moments, like when I was kissing him it would serve as an automatic boost of speed, adding extra excitement.

He was my perfect balance.

"Oh, Jazzy it's just you," I sighed.

He gently grabbed a hold of my shoulders and brought me back down to the bed.

"Yes, it's just me. I sort of spent the night here, I hoped you wouldn't mind." he said.

"Oh, right. No, I don't mind. I actually got some sleep last night. You're company comforts me."

He smiled, and stroked my hair, "You're company comforts me as well, Darlin'. I love you." he whispered.

"I love you t—," my voice was cut off my footsteps down the hallway. "Jasper! Hide in the closet!" I commanded in a whisper.

He made his way to my closet, and shut the door in time for—

"Alice?" a tiny voice chirped, opening my door.

Cynthia stood there with her yellow blanket in one hand, rubbing her eye with her other fist. She was in her pajamas and she yawned, "I heard voices."

"It was just me singing Cyn-Cyn," I told her.

"It sounded like a boy...You must be going through puberty," she muttered sleepily, as she walked out.

I started to giggle. I heard a chuckle in my ear, and I felt Jasper's arms wind around my waist.

I turned my head around to kiss him, but I stopped short.

"Jazzy, you need to go home."

"Why? Oh, sorry. That was rude. Okay, I'll just be going now."

I laughed, "Because Jasper, my parents can't see you here. I love you. I'll...see you later, I guess."

"Alright, goodbye sweetheart," he said, and he pressed his lips to mine. He sneaked out of my room and down the stairs. I watched him start to walk down the road with his hands in his pockets, from the window.

I sighed, and changed into my every day, normal clothes. Regular ensemble the skinny jeans, the shirt.

I wondered how Bella was, she wasn't back with Edward yet. I got my phone and sent her a quick text.

_Bells, you okay? Me and Jazz are back together again. Let's go get a smoothie, so I can give u the deets._

_Alice xx_

She replied sluggishly, like she always did. She was never fast with her fingers. **(Super giggle!)**

_Oh, Al! I knew you guys would get back together. I bet he was so romantic too! Yeah, I'm okay I guess. As okay as you can be for being heartbroken. I'll meet you at TSC?_

_Bella xx_

Poor, Bella. I just hoped her and Edward would reunite soon.

_Yeah. Tropical Smoothie Cafe, yum._

_Alice xx_

I looked at my alarm clock. It was 9 o'clock. Jasper had let me sleep that late? I grabbed my phone and sent him a text message asking what the deal with that was. After a few minutes my phone began to vibrate.

_I just know better than to wake Sleeping Beauty._

_Your Jazzy xoxo_

God, I loved him. I sent back a quick reply, than made my way down to my car to meet Bella at TSC.

My mother was standing at the door.

"Alice?" she asked.

This wasn't going to be good.

"Yeah, Mom?"

"Alice, where are you going?"

Oh, not as bad as I thought.

"I'm going to meet up with Bella at Tropical Smoothie Cafe." I informed her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, dear. It just seems like your never home, you know? What are you always up to? Do you have an imaginary boyfriend or something?" she laughed.

"Actually," I said, a little offended, "I have a very real, living, breathing boyfriend."

"You do?!" she asked, her voice and face full of excitement, "What's his name? What's he like? Tell me about him! Oh, you have to have him over for dinner, Alice!"

You can see where I got my excitement from.

"Slow down, Mom!" I said, laughing, "His name is Jasper Hale. He's nice and sweet, and gorgeous, and loving, and...well, you get the point. I'll invite him over for dinner, Mom, I swear. I'm sure he'd love to meet you."

"How come you never told me about him?" she demanded.

"It never came up."

She sighed, and backed out from the door way, allowing me to exit out of the house.

As I walked out she said, "Be back by lunch time. Invite Jasper for dinner tomorrow night, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," I said hopping into my Porsche.

**AN. *Jumps out from behind wall, dodges rotten tomatoes* It was short, because it was a filler. Next chappie is Tropical Smoothie Cafe. I like reviews.**

**If you review, I update, it's as simple as that. And hey! Sorry for the wait. Little drama...EXAMS ARE OVER!!! *Does happy dance***

**~Lyssa . Hale**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

When I arrived at Tropical Smoothie Cafe, I spotted Bella's hideous, red, beat-up truck. That thing was a real junker.

I walked into the cafe and saw Bella seated in a corner by herself. Her eyes were red-rimmed from her crying. She had deep purple circles under her eyes from her lack of sleep.

"Aw, Bells your eyes look like hell!" I stated, approaching her.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically.

I immediately regretted the snub. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean...," I trailed off.

"No—no, it's okay, I shouldn't have been so...I dunno. I'm just so tired, I can't even think straight." she said, sleepily.

"Bella, you need to get some sleep." I told her.

"You don't think I try to?" she asked. I shook my head at her. "Well, I do y'know. So don't think I don't. I stay awake for hours, trying to get _him_ out of my head. And then, when I finally get some sleep, I start having nightmares."

"About...," I pressed.

"I don't want to talk about it." Poor girl.

"You don't have to," I let her not think about it.

"No, you have a right to know...I keep having nightmares about Edward killing Jacob, or vice versa." she told me.

"Oh, Bella!" I cried, I felt so sorry for her.

She gave me a look that said, "It's okay, don't worry about it."

But how could I not?

Bella was my best friend. What could I do to cheer her up, make her feel better?

I knew just what to do.

I grabbed my phone and sent Emmett and Rosalie the same quick text message.

_Hey, meet me at Tropical Smoothie Cafe, A.S.A.P._

_Alice xx_

I grabbed Bella's hand and took her to the register to order. We got off the kids menu, because the smoothies were so bid, neither of us could down one completely.

I got the "Awesome Orange" smoothie, which consisted of orange, white chocolate, and low-fat frozen yogurt. For my meal I got a grilled cheese flat bread, with a cookie.

Bella's smoothie was a "Jetty Junior" which was just a strawberry and banana smoothie. For her meal she got a chicken and cheese quesadilla, with chips.

We sat down and began to eat once we got our food.

"So, Bella," I started, "Who is this Jacob character?"

"He's my best—_one _of my best friends. He lives down at the Quileute reservation, in La Push.

"La Push? How'd you guys meet, anyhow?"

"His dad, Billy, is my dad's best friend." she explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, so...how did you and Jasper get back together?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, Bells! It was so romantic! He came to my house and he was throwing pebbles at my window, and he had a a guitar, and he sang some song by Second Hand Serenade, and then he told me he loved me, and just...," I sighed in contentment.

"Oh, Al, you're _so_ lucky to have an amazing guy like Jasper!" she crooned.

"Isn't he wonderful? Ugh! Bella, this is about _you_, quit getting me all caught up in my little fantasies about Jazzy!" I ordered.

We continued to talk, and it wasn't long until Emmett and Rosalie showed up.

"Alice!" Emmett had screamed when he saw me. "Why are we here?" he asked me, as he pulled me into a giant bear hug.

"To cheer Bella up." I informed him.  
"Oh, cool. _Tre Cool,_" Emmett said.

"Um, okay...I don't understand, but whatever," I said, letting it go.

He grinned slyly and said, "Elementary, my dear."

"Okay, Emmett, don't say that. _Ever._ You sounded like a pedophile." I laughed.

"Yeah, sorry...anyways...," he trailed off.

"What?"

"I dunno."

We continued to eat, and eventually Bella did cheer up. She cheered up enough to laugh and joke, and we didn't mention Edward the whole time.

After a while Rosalie said she had to go to the bathroom. So did Emmett. Me and Bella waited for about ten minutes, and still no Rosalie _or_ Emmett. So I decided to go check up on Rosalie. I obviously couldn't check on Emmett, in the men's room. _I guess I could_ _ask a male employee if I have too..._

I walked into the bathroom and I call out, "Rose?"

No reply.

I walk around the restroom, looking at the stalls, there all open doors. I heard the sounds of...I didn't know. It sounded...wet.

I kicked open the last stall. It was very big, because it was the handicapped stall.

In the stall was Rosalie and Emmett in a heated make-out session.

_Uh, ew,_ I said in my head. Despite how gross it sounded...and it looked. I was very happy for them. They had wanted to get together for the longest time. Now all Rosalie had to do is get rid of Royce.

"Aww!" I squealed.

They both jumped apart, and Emmett went bright red. Rose just smiled slyly.

This was going to be entertaining.

After our little "get together" I sent a quick text to Jasper inviting him over for dinner tomorrow night. He said, _I'd love to, darling. _I gave him the details and we had the date set. I was extremely excited, yet scared out of my mind at the same time.

But nonetheless, I couldn't wait.

**Aw, Rosalie and Emmett are _finally_ together! Yay! And if you're wondering why Bella and Edward aren't back together yet, is because I'm making Bella suffer for being friends with Jacob. He's just so ew.**

**Anyways, sorry I haven't updated in so long. School is back in session and I'm just...I'm cramming alright!**

**Sorry.**

**Anyhoo! I like reviews:)**

**~Lyssa . Hale**

**P.S. I love you.**

Woo! 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

"Lip gloss? Check. Foundation? Check. Blush? Check. Eyeliner? Check." I checked myself off, as I applied the makeup.

I ran a brush through my long hair, and considered the idea of getting it cut again. Maybe not as short as last time, but I definitely needed a trim, I thought as I inspected the ends of my hair.

I heard the doorbell from downstairs, and I smiled. I ran down the stairs and shouted to my mom, "I'll get it!"

"Okay," I heard her say from the kitchen.

"Jazz!" I squealed, as I opened the door for him.

"Hi, darlin'," he greeted, smiling a cheeky grin.

Jasper looked amazing as usual. He was wearing an black, open Volcom jacket over a black Volcom T-shirt. He was wearing dark jeans, and black Vans. He looked...gorgeous.

I didn't fail to notice he was holding a rose. For _me_. I was stunned.

"For you," he said, handing over the single red rose.

"Oh, Jasper...you shouldn't have!" I said, hugging him.

"But I did, sweetheart." he retorted, kissing my forehead.

I took his hand, and guided him to the kitchen so he could meet my mom.

"Hi, kids," she greeted. She wiped her hands on her apron and held out her hand.

"You must be Jasper," she guessed.

"And you must be Mrs. Brandon," Jasper said politely, shaking her hand.

"I guess I am," my mom said laughing. "But you can call me Natalie."

"Okay, _Natalie_," Jasper said with a grin.

I laughed, and asked, "Mom, where's Dad?"

"Oh, he's upstairs somewhere, Dear."

I pulled Jasper upstairs, tugging him by the hand.

"Daddy?" I called.

"In here," he called from the computer room.

Yeah, you heard right. Computer room. We all have laptops and yet we have a room with a computer, and it's called our computer room. Gay, right? **(I'm describing my family!)  
**"Daddy, this is Jasper."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Brandon," Jasper said politely, to my father.

"Uh, hi," Dad said, gruffly.

"Um...yeah. Let's go Jasper." I said, eager to get out.

Cynthia was standing at the door frame as we walked out hand in hand.

She was stretching out her hands and pulling them back, like she was feeling the air, "Wow, you can just feel the awkward," she muttered.

Jasper laughed and said, "Hello Cynthia, I'm Jasper." He held out his hand.

Cynthia took it and they shook hands.

"So...what's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Hmm...pink."

"You remind me of your sister," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist. I leaned into his shoulder.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Blue...or green."

"Pretty." Cynthia murmured. "I'll be right back!"

Jasper laughed and took my hands. "I like your family."

"I'm glad...even my father?" I asked.

"Even your father." he confirmed. "He's just protective of you, I can see that. I can tell he really loves you. So do I. We love the same thing," he stroked my face. "We're bound to get along."

I sighed, and stretched up to kiss his nose.

I pulled back when I heard Cynthia prancing up the hallway. Well, we didn't want to poison her young mind, now did we?

"Jasper! Look!" Cynthia squealed.

She was dressed in head-to-toe blue, and green. A blue hat, a pair of my green skinny jeans rolled at the bottom. A blue shirt. My blue and green shutter shades. Blue shoes. All blue and green.

"Wow, Cynthia," Jasper said, obviously not knowing _what_ to say.

"Wow is right," I muttered.

It was extremely awkward. My _seven year old sister_ had a thing for _my_ boyfriend. One word. Wow.

**Sorry it's short. I really wanted to end it there. The next chapter is coming up crazy soon, I _promise_!**

**I like reviews. **

**~Alyssa.**

**P.S. I love you.**


	15. Chapter Fifteen

"Uh, yeah," I said slowly, not really knowing what to say. "Say something," I whispered in Jasper's ear.

"Um, well, yeah Cyn you look nice." he said, scared looking.

"Cyn," Cynthia relished the nickname. Especially Jasper using it.

I grabbed Jasper's hand; a little reminder for Cynthia that he was _my_ boyfriend.

I tugged Jasper by the hand into my room, I really didn't want to deal with her right now.

"That was...," Jasper trailed off, as he sat on my bed.

"Disturbing?" I suggested.

"Disturbing works."

I giggled, and took a seat by him. "Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever thought about the future?" I wondered.

"Yeah, I have, Ali. I've thought about the future a lot. I think about college, and my life after college, and I always come back to the same thing." he said mysteriously.

"What's that?" I asked.

"I think you have a fairly good idea," he said, touching the tip of my nose.

I let out an unsteady breath, and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

I would never _ever_ get tired of him saying that. And I would never get tired of telling him I loved him.

I stood, and he followed suit. I didn't know what I was doing, so I tried to strike up a conversation.

"So, this is my room," I announced. "I know you've been here before, but it was dark, and...yeah."

"I like your room. It's very...you." he laughed.

He began to walk around inspecting it. He approached my dresser. _The_ dresser.

"Oh no you don't!" I squealed and snatched the picture of me off of the top of it. "You can't see that!"

"See what? What is it, Ali?"

"I'm not telling." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms behind my back, and shaking my head.

"Hm. Well, I guess I'll just have to tickle you...," he said, approaching me, his hands extended, his fingers wagging. They were taunting me.

He tickled me, and I laughed so hard, I began to tear up. When he saw the moisture in my eyes, he stopped. He then used the time that I wiped my eyes to snatch the picture. He looked at the picture in the meddle-embroidered frame, and smiled.

"You're gorgeous," he complimented me.

"Yeah right!" I said, still snickering.

I grabbed it back, and looked at it. It was the picture my mother took of me right after I got my hideous haircut. It was spiked up, and I was crying.

"But, why are you sad?" he continued, completely ignoring my "Yeah right!"

"Look at my hair! If you had that haircut, you'd cry too!" I exclaimed.

"I for one, _love_ it," He contradicted. "It's beautiful, and _you're_ beautiful no matter what. But anyways, I think it's gorgeous."

I knew what I was going to do right then. I would get it cut again. Just for Jasper. **(Thanks, Anonymous I Think! Yall should check her out. She's hilarious!) **I could donate the hair to a place for kids with cancer.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. Well, he grinned. Like the Cheshire cat, as a matter of fact. **(Raise you're hand if your an Alice in Wonderland junkie! *raises hand*)**

I attacked his grinning form, and kissed him full on the mouth. He kissed me back and picked me up off the ground. He began to spin me.

"Jasper?" a small voice said from the doorway.

Jasper sat me down and we turned toward the voice. "Yeah, Cynthia?"

"Um, right. Momma said dinner's ready, and that you guys should come down now."

"Alright, thanks Cynthia." Jasper said.

"Doesn't that bother you?" I asked, after Cynthia had left.

"Does what bother me?"

"Her, and her little crush on you," I said folding my arms over my nonexistent chest.

"No...would I be wrong in wondering if little Alice is a _wee_ bit jealous?"

"Yes. You would be _very_ wrong."

"I don't think so."

"Well..._I_ think so. And isn't it _me_ that matters?" I asked tapping my chin.

"Exactly." And he grabbed me, and kissed me.

I wasn't expecting it so I gasped.

"We should go." I said, after I caught my breath.

He nodded, and followed after me.

Once we got downstairs, the table was made and the food was already on the plates, on the island.

My mom said, "Alright, you guys sit down, and I'll bring you your food."

"'Kay," I said, and I grabbed Jasper and sat him down beside me. My mom sat down our dishes in front of us then took her own seat. Cynthia and my dad made there way down the stairs, then sat at the table. My mom told them their food was on the island. **(Snicker.)**

"Dear Lord," my sister began, "Thank you for this beautiful day. And thank you for this meal you have prepared for us. Thank you for Alice being able to bring Jasper here to meet all of us." She giggled. "In the name of Jesus, amen."

"Amen." me, Jasper, and my mom chorused simultaneously.

We ate in silence for a few minutes and then my mom asked, "So how long have you two been going out?"

Great job at being subtle, Mom. Nice way to be blunt.

"Not long." I said, "It would have been about three weeks but we got into a fight...big misunderstanding. Um, yeah." I shuddered.

Jasper took my hand under the table.

"Oh, right. So, do you play any sports Jasper?" she asked.

"Actually, yes. I play baseball." Jasper said, politely.

"Go Spartans!" Cynthia said enthusiastically.

My dad ducked his head so that she wouldn't see him laughing. Her fondness of Jasper was _very _obvious.

My dad made my mom laugh, which made me giggle, which made Jasper chuckle, which made Cynthia burst into hysterics even though she had no clue what we were laughing at.

We just sat there laughing at Cynthia. It was hilarious.

After we had all sobered up, my mom had continued with the psychoanalysis.

The dinner actually went well to my intense surprise. Thinking of Cynthia makes me laugh still. After dinner Jasper invited me over to his house for dinner next weekend, I eagerly agreed, then told him goodnight, and kissed him goodbye.

**I like reviews :]**

**~Lyssa.**

**P.S. I love you.**


End file.
